


Sacrifice

by foobar137



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Fluff, Rescue, Weird rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foobar137/pseuds/foobar137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cultists have abducted Darcy as an element in their ritual to gain power over Steve.</p><p>Turns out they're making some extremely unwarranted assumptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Tumblr](http://foobar137.tumblr.com/post/145589279923/short-fic-sacrifice). My thanks to the entire Steve/Darcy community out there.
> 
> Set in that sort of AU where Age of Ultron and Civil War haven't happened, Bucky returned, and everybody's one big happy dysfunctional family.
> 
> Rated T for sexual innuendo and implications.

Darcy woke up, her head still fuzzy. She’d been out, shopping for a present for Steve. They were coming up on the six-month anniversary of their first date, and she wanted to get him something special. She’d been walking through the department store when someone at the perfume counter had sprayed something in her face. Things went black from there, and…

She was sitting up, on something cold. She tried to move, subtly, and found that she’d been restrained - her wrists were bound to the arms of the seat, and her ankles were bound to the legs. A quick peek showed that she was blindfolded, so she listened intently.

Footsteps approached, and she kept still.

“I still think we need to verify first,” a man said in a nasal voice.

“She’s his girlfriend. They’re not even engaged. I’m sure it’s not a problem,” another man said in a deep, grumbling voice.

“But they’ve been together for months now,” the nasal voice said.

The grumbling voice groaned, and said, “He’s from the 1940s. The rules were different then. I’m sure he’s been a perfect gentleman.”

The voices were getting closer. The room echoed slightly.

“But if we’re wrong…” the nasal voice trailed off.

“If we’re wrong, then the incantation fails and we all die. This is a valid point,” the grumbling voice agreed. “Okay, we’ll check.”

A few final footsteps, and the blindfold was pulled off. She blinked and looked around the room. It was a small temple to…something, and not something good. Two men in black robes stood near her, one tall and thin, one average height but broad-shouldered and heavily-built. An unfamiliar symbol was embroidered on the front of the robes. Several more men in similar robes were working around the edges of the room - setting up candles, inscribing magical insignia, and other things she didn’t recognize.

“You,” the tall man said in his nasal voice. “You are the girlfriend of Captain America.” It wasn’t a question.

Darcy’s eyes narrowed, but bluffing didn’t seem likely to help right now. She nodded.

“You are, therefore, pure and untouched, yes?” the broad-shouldered man said in his grumbling voice. “The Captain would never consent to out-of-wedlock congress, I’m sure.”

Darcy couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing. She tried to stop herself, but the thought of Steve as an uptight prude was just hilarious to her.

“This is not a joke,” the broad-shouldered man said.

Darcy was crying with laughter now. “You…” she gasped. “You really think we hadn’t…”

“She’s bluffing, I’m sure,” the broad-shouldered man said.

“You’ve never met him, have you?” she asked, trying to catch her breath.

“We’ve met him in battle!” the broad-shouldered man said enthusiastically.

“And gotten our asses kicked,” the thin man muttered.

“Yes, yes. But this sacrifice will empower us with everything we need to destroy him,” the broad-shouldered man said with a decisive nod.

“Seriously, though. You’re expecting me to be a virgin?” Darcy said incredulously. “Okay, okay. So you fucked up three times here.”

“Three?” the thin man asked. Behind him, Darcy noticed that there were fewer robed men along the edges of the room than there had been.

“First, I’d like to say he has the filthiest mind of anyone I know, but I can’t. He’s a close second behind Bucky, though.” Off to one side, she saw one of the robed men suddenly get dragged through a doorway with a metal arm clamped over his mouth. She tried to hide her smile so as to not tip off the two men she was talking to.

“Second, even if he was this pure paragon you think he is, he’s not exactly my first boyfriend. That ship sailed a long time ago.” Slight movement toward the back of the room, which was almost empty.

“And third, if you’re lucky, it’ll just be Captain America, the Winter Soldier, and maybe Black Widow and Hawkeye coming to kick your ass. If you’re unlucky, Thor, Iron Man, or even Hulk might join in.”

The thin man sneered and drew a dagger. “We have no fear of them. We will find another subject for the incantation, then.”

“Okay, so that’s your fourth fuck-up,” Bucky said from the back of the room, aiming a submachine gun at them. Steve stood beside him, holding his shield ready to throw.

The two men swiveled to face him. Darcy heard a soft sound behind her, and then Natasha stepped forward, past the chair. Two quick blows and the two leaders were out cold on the floor.

“Sorry about the delay,” Steve said as he trotted up toward her, putting his shield on his back. “It took us a while to figure out which store to get the video feed from and start tracing you.” He knelt down to start unbuckling the leather straps that held her to the chair. “And then we needed to take them down quietly so they didn’t hurt you in a panic. They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“Nope. But this whole mess is your fault. You’ll have to make it up to me tonight.”

He looked up at her, blushing under the mask, and Bucky started laughing.


End file.
